brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Galen Marek
Galen Marek, also known as Starkiller, is a minifigure in the Star Wars theme based on the main character in the video games Star Wars: The Force Unleashed and Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II. He has appeared in 7672 Rogue Shadow and LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. Description The minifigure's legs are plain black, as is the hair piece. The torso piece is primarily black, with silver printing for detailing of his clothing, along with flesh-coloured printing for the join to the head, and also for one area approximately halfway down the torso representing where his clothing has been torn. Grey printing is also used for an area below to depict the main rip in the black clothing, and spots of dark red are also used in this area, depicting blood. Marek's right arm is black, and the left arm is flesh-coloured, likely to depict the left sleeve being ripped off. Both hand pieces are black. The head piece is flesh-coloured, with black printing used for two dot eyes, and slanted-down eyebrows with a curved-down mouth to give an overall angry expression. This minifigure came with one accessory - a red-bladed lightsaber with a plain grey hilt piece. In the Video Games Vader's Apprentice (Classic) can be unlocked and purchased in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars when his minifigure canister has been fully constructed. He has the ability to double-jump, use Dark Force and use Force Lightning on enemies. Vader's Apprentice is armed with a red-bladed lightsaber, which he holds in a reverse grip, which he can use to perform standard attacks or to throw. The Apprentice's fighting style is the same as Ahsoka's. Background As a boy, Galen showed incredible sync with the Force. He was raised by his father, Kento Marek, a Jedi in hiding, who was killed by Darth Vader and adopted as a Sith apprentice. Galen Marek, given the name Starkiller by his Master was a Dark Jedi who eventually turned to the Light Side and was intrumental in the formation of the Rebel Alliance. At a young age, Galen was taken by Darth Vader during the Galactic Empire's invasion of Kashyyyk and was secretly trained in the ways of the Force by Vader so that one day they could together overthrow the Emperor. At the end of his training, Vader sent Starkiller to eliminate Jedi who had survived Order 66, including Rahm Kota, Kazdan Paratus and Shaak Ti. After this, Vader ordered Starkiller to meet him on his flagship so that they could face the Emperor. However, Vader told Starkiller that the Emperor's spies had followed him, and Vader stabbed Starkiller under Palpatine's orders, and used the Force to throw him through a window. Later, Starkiller's body was recovered and he was resuscitated by a medical droid. Starkiller was told by Vader that he needed Palpatine to think that he was dead, and gave Starkiller new instructions- to form an army that opposes the Emperor's rule. Starkiller eventually managed to assemble the army with the help of Juno Eclipse and Jedi General Rahm Kota, who managed to survive his duel with Starkiller, but was blinded. However, Vader once again betrayed Marek by finding him and taking all the Rebel leaders captive, leaving him for dead. Marek flew to the Death Star with the intent of rescuing the Rebels, making the choice to no longer follow Vader. After fighting his way through the Death Star, Marek successfully defeated first his old Master, and then Palpatine. However, after his defeat, Palpatine attacked with Force Lightning. Marek held Palpatine off, absorbing the lightning's energy while the Rebels could escape in the ''Rogue Shadow'', but eventually died, causing an explosion that destroyed the entire throne room, though the two Sith Lords still managed to survive. Six months later, Vader went to Kamino and made a clone of Marek, who, unfortunately, remembers his love for Juno Eclipse and runs away to find her and prove to her that he is still alive. Appearances * 7672 Rogue Shadow Book Appearances * 2853402 LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary * 2853508 LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars External Links Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2008 Category:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Category:Star Wars Legends minifigures